


Needful things

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Be weary of his darken shop and the needful things hoarded there for the Devil indeed has truly a sliver tongue.Nothing is ever what it seems. especially in the small quiet seaside town of storybrook Maine.A needful things Au.Ratings will go up in the following chapters.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 2





	Needful things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate soul,
> 
> { the Tillman Family }

Nothing is ever what it seems. especially in the small quiet seaside town of storybrook Maine.

The Devil incarnate they called him. Beelzebub in a 3-piece Dolce & Gabbana suit, 

Be weary of his darken shop and the needful things hoarded there for the Devil indeed has truly a sliver tongue. The towns people were warned but unfortunately desperation drove manny an unfortunate soul to his doorstep.seeking to make a deal with the devil no matter the cost.and they always paid his price. 

Mr. gold stood behind the counter of his darken shop using a magnifying glass to examine an old Illustrated copy of Hansel and Gretel.when the bell above his door jingled announcing the poor unfortunate souls who dared entered his lair.

He looked at his poor unsuspecting customer a devious smile spared across   
his face.

"Well welcome, I must admit that I   
wasn't expecting any customers so close to closing." he said addressing Michael Tillman and his two little brats.

"But I suppose, we still have a moment."  
he added looking at one of many ticking clocks in his shop making his point.

"How can I help you." he said with an edge to his tone.that devious smile still spread across his face.

"My apologies Mr. gold, I'm sorry to have..Michael Tillman began but faltered shaking his head.

Oh yes the poor excuse for a father was desperate.even an blind man could see that much.he practically reeked of desperation! 

Mr.gold eyed him carefully with his cunning dark eyes.yes.the wheels in his mind were turning a truly devious plan forming.he made note of the children standing behind their father the little girl glaring at him.

He smirk at her then turned his attention fully on the babbling Father who had yet to get to the point! 

"I don't have all Night Mr. Tillman." he said voicing his annoyance drumming his fingers on the glass countertop.

Michael Tillman tentatively approached him."How..how much will you give me for this? he asked with his shaking hand outstretched.a brass compass held in the palm of his hand.

Mr. gold eyed the unique compass with derision.this was hardly worth his time but he looked the poor unfortunate soul in the eye and sighed as if put on. Gently taking the compass from his shaking hand Mr. gold examined the truly unusual compass.

"It belonged to my wife, it's been in her family for generations." Michael Tillman explained.

"I see, well that explains so much. Mr. gold replied in a mocking tone. and where is the little wife?

"She..he began but again faltered. 

"She died." the little girl answered glaring at him as if he'd killed her puppy.

"This is hardly worth my precious time."   
Mr. gold said turning over the old family heirloom and reading the engraved inscription. to my darling Michael.

"Please." he pleaded his eyes full of unshed tears. 

‘How very pathetic’

"One hundred dollars, I think." Mr. gold said.

"Please for the children." the pathetic poor excuse for a Father begged.

"Very well." Mr. gold rolled his eyes and placed two crisp hundred dollar bills down on the counter. 

"Take it or leave it." Mr. gold said with a shrug.

Michael Tillman stared down at the two bills torn.so desperate.

"Take it or leave it." Mr. gold repeated in a warning tone.

Michael Tillman nodded his head and sadly wordlessly took the cash as he had no doubt he would.

"A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Tillman." Mr. gold said coldly offering his hand to shake while locking eyes with his glaring children.

With his head bent down in shame Michael Tillman tentatively shook his hand and hurried out the door while his children glared daggers at him. Mr. gold smiled wide at them as they exited his shop.

The compass was in fact worthless. but Mr. gold always could recognize a desperate soul.Oh yes the plan was in motion now.His business with the Tillman family was hardly finished.

After locking his shop up for the night as he usually did.Mr. gold left the door unlocked and glanced around grinning wide. knowing full well what was coming. The trap was set,

Ava and Nicolas Tillman waited. watching as Mr. gold left now was their chance to take back what was rightfully theirs.

"Ok, the cost is clear.lets go."   
Ava whispered to her bother who hesitated. 

She rolled her eyes at her younger bother in exasperation. "don't chicken out on me now, we have to do this! it's our duty to get back mother's compass." 

Ava tugged her bother along as they stealthily approached the darken pawn shop.

"How are we gonna get in? Nicolas asked his older sister.

Ava stared at the pawn shop considering the problem.

"We try the front door, she said confidently.he didn't lock it." 

Nicolas grabbed his sister's arm.   
"it could be a trap!

She shook her head staring passed   
the door to where their family compass lay.   
"I don't care, we have to get mother's compass back! 

The children entered Mr.gold's shop under the cover of darkness.

"Ava I can't see anything, where do we even look? Nicolas asked tugging on his sister's arm but she wasn't listening. she knew exactly where their compass was. she'd been watching him carefully. 

It was in the back of the shop where Mr.gold kept many of towns forfeited positions.

panicking Nicolas picked up a gold candlestick. "we should light this!

"Now what is this, Mr.gold said suddenly appearing out of the back room.   
what do I have here little Greedy thieves." 

Nicolas dropped the candlestick and turned to run when Ava bravely grabbed him by the shoulder.

"We're not thieves, we only want what rightfully belongs to us." the brave little Tillman Girl answered.

He grinned at the little Tillman children.greatly amused by their innocent notion of rightful ownership.

"Oh but you see this, he said slyly displaying the compass before them. belongs to me now.your father sold   
it too me." 

"He had No right to sell that compass,   
it doesn't belong to him! it belongs to us! it's all we have left of our mother." Ava stated with her head held high. unintimidated by him.

"Well, while I admire your tenacity little dearie.possession is 9/10 of the law."   
he said with a vicious smile gleefully dangling the compass just out of reach of the children.

"Now I'm afraid, I have No choice but to call the sheriff." he continued with his vicious smile widening.

"Or, perhaps..he paused with his finger hovering over the dial pad finally catching a glimpse of real fear in the girl's eye.

"Or what? She asked.What are you proposing Mr.gold?

He snorted the Girl was smart as a whip.he had to give her that.she was smarter then most of the poor fools who tired to make a deal with him. for that, he'd showed them a kindness.

"Tell you what, you do something for me and I'll return your property to you.   
no need to involve the sheriff." he said grinning wide.

Ava turned to her bother who vigorously nodded his head. "and, what do you want in return? She asked.

smart as a whip that Girl. "a favor,   
he shrugged his shoulder just a trifle matter and I'll return this to you." he dangled the compass in front of them baiting them.

"If you'd get something for me that is, there's a mansion just on the edge of town.you two will sneak in and..

"Wait I know where that is, that's Grace's house! Nicolas interrupted. 

"Oh good, so your familiar with the house then." he said with dark glee.

"You want us to steal something from one of our friend's house? Ava asked incredulous.

He grinned maliciously at them.   
"Well you've already broken into my shop Tonight, this shouldn't be a problem for you dearie.that is if you truly wish to have this back again." He again dangled the compass in front of them 

"What are we looking for? Ava asked meeting his black stare with determination

"A hat box." 

It was late by the time Ava and Nicolas rode their bikes to the large mansion on the edge of town.they'd been there before.a few times for Grace hatters’s extravagant birthday parties.but sneaking around outside the house in the pitch darkness was more daunting then Ava realized. but she was determined to get her mother's compass back, 

They stealthily circled the house trying to figure out a way inside. the large imposing house like this must have a security system?

Ava sighed in frustration when her bother took her hand.

"I know how to get in."

Ava followed her little brother to the back kitchen entrance and watched in utter shock as he crawled through the doggy door. once inside he motioned for her to follow. Ava didn't pass through the small door quite so easily as her little brother had but she made it inside. 

Now all they had to do was find this hat box?

They crept through the dark and silent house on tiptoes.Mr.gold told them where to look but the task was easier said then done.the house was even larger then they remembered.

After stumbling around in the dark not making a sound the children finally found Mr.hatters workshop.It was the only room in the whole house with the light left on.   
The room was full of black top hats artfully displayed in white box shelves. on the long work table sat all sorts of crafts for decorating and hat making materials.

"There." Nicolas pointed up on a high shelve. there was the brown leather hat box! Ava looked at her bother and smiled now all they had to do now was get up on the shelve and they'd be home free.

As dawn was just breaking over the quite seaside town of storybook Maine Mr.gold stood behind the counter in his dark shop.polishing an elaborate Silver and Gold Chess set when he heard the bell above the door jingle.he grinned unsurprised to find the Tillman children with the requested hat box.

“Well look at that, he said as if surprised.   
so I take it then that the task was successfully accomplished.”

Ava Tillman nodded her head in reply. clearly exhausted by their little Adventure.

Nicolas Tillman cowardly stood behind his sister looking at him as if he were the bogeyman himself.Well he wasn’t far off.

Ava place the awkward hat box down on the countertop while Mr.gold still eyed them with amusement.

“There, we did what you wanted now give me back my mother's compass.” The Girl said.

“Of course, after all we did have a deal.”   
he replied and gently deposited the tiresome compass into her hand.

“A pleasure doing business with you.”   
He called as the Tillman children existed his shop.their business together having been satisfactory Concluded.

Mr.gold tapped his fingers against the leather hat box and laughed Maliciously.

Now the Fun truly was about to begin!

**Author's Note:**

> In the hall of the mountain King,


End file.
